Bond
by HappyButtercup
Summary: Hug him? Nothing...Kiss him? Nothing...DAMNIT! How do you tell somenoe you love them when they don't understand what "love" is? - Naivé!Gil x Frustrated!Oz, BoyxBoy Ozbert. First FanFic ;; critique would be nice! But you dont have to  OuO  Filled Prompt


I'm so sorry about my terrible writing *bowbow* I'm new to fanfic writing so I'm very sorry; it's mostly dialogue, apologies! I focused more on Oz's view, and I'm sorry if they are OOC, I did my best ;-; I'm sorry if it's corny too.

Based on a Kink Meme Prompt

Prompt:

"Instead of being a blushing, stuttering mess I want to see a little Gil x Oz fic where Gil is so unbelievably naive (stupid?) that he doesn't understand when Oz tries to confess to him, clueless about the importance of kisses or hugs or anything like that and just asking Oz why he acting weird.

Stupid Gil X Frustrated Oz-Make it happen anon!"

Gilbert Nightray was a lot of things, useless, adorable, loyal and HELL he was attractive.

But who would have thought that…

He pressed his lips against the older man's, words were failing him earlier, turning into unrelated topics or plain gibberish, besides, actions speak louder then words right?

_Gil would- no…oh no no no I shouldn't have done this, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if-_

"…Oz what are you doing?"

…What was he doing? Wait, what did Gil mean by that? Crap, he couldn't just tell Gil he loved him earlier, and now he's expected to use words? How the hell do you respond to a question like that when the answer is so obvious?

Oz broke away from the kiss, standing there, stunned. The older man just looked up at him blankly from his position. _God his eyes were beautiful…_ and those golden orbs were focused on _him._ Oz could nearly feel himself melting at the sight.

The pause Oz took must have lasted a while, because the next thing he knew it Gil's hand was waving in front of his face. He repeated "Helloooo?" over and over with that almost _musical_ voice of his.

"Oh! A-ah…isn't…what I'm doing obvious?"

"…Yesss…you're kissing me…but why?"

_Why? WHY? Why else would someone outside your family kiss you?_

"B-because…"

_Shit._ This is what he wanted to avoid! He can't seem to get those three little, possibly life changing words out of his system. But now it's the only option left…Why did Gil have to be so awkward?

"Because…I-I-I Gil…you…I...l-l-llloo…loovee youuuu…"

_God I'm an idiot…why did I have so much trouble? Now I sound stupid! B-but its out…maybe Gil will understand now? Oh shit does he not feel the same? His expression was BLANK when I kissed him!_

"…Anndddd?"

…And? WAIT 'AND'? What- What is Gil…does he not get it or is he looking for more?

"…And? What the hell do you mean? That's all there is too it!"

…What was with that expression of his?

Gil shrugged "Okay…so what did you want to tell me anyway?"

…

_**WHAT?**_

THAT WAS _EXACTLY_ WHAT HE WANTED TO TELL HIM!

Did Gil not know what the hell 'love' is? Or is it not important to him?

Oz grabbed at Gil's sleeves and began to shake him angrily.

"Gil that IS what I wanted to tell you! I LOVE YOU!"

"B-but I thought you said it was important?"

"…GIL THIS IS IMPORTANT! _VERY_ IMPORTANT!"

"…Oz why are you getting so angry? I just don't understand…why is it important?"

_Gil…doesn't understand why it's important? Had he learned nothing other then assassination skills over the ten years?_

_…And how do you explain something that is indescribable? _

"Gil…do you know what 'love' means?"

"I guess not...No…no I don't…"

**_Shit._**

"W-well…love is…when you care for someone a lot…and you're really happy around them…"

"Isn't that the same as friends?"

"Not exactly…it's…more then friends…"

"…So…like us?"

_…Like us? What does he mean this time? _

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's as you said isn't it? 'More then friends', so that's like us right?"

"How…how so?"

"Well…I'd die for you if it was necessary…and if you're the same then is that what you mean?"

_He's die for me? But…that's loyalty…_

Oz groaned "Not exactly…that's loyalty…love is different, loyalty and love is not the same thing…"

"Then what is love?"

"Did you feel anything when I kissed you? Anything at all?" _Crap my voice is rising…_

_It's true…it felt a bit strange when Oz kissed me…but kissing isn't common, so of course it would be!_

"A little?"

"Let me ask you again," Oz informed sternly as his lips found themselves on Gil's again, _they felt so right there…if these lips ever had a propose this was it, to be Gil's, just Gil's._

There seemed to be a strange…almost 'fluttering' sensation in Gil's chest…what was that? It's a new feeling…but he quite liked it, it made him feel…quite happy actually…would it feel different if he did it too?

Oz released the kiss before Gil could answer his own question.

"So? Did you feel anything?"

"I…maybe?"

"You either do or you don't Gil! So do you feel anything when I kiss you? I need to know!" _Gil is such an IDIOT, it's a simple question! A 'Yes, No' answer, for God's sake…_

Oz was raising his voice again…why was he so mad? Why is this so important to him? But if its important to Oz he needs to help somehow…

"…I…is it meant to be a 'fluttery' feeling?"

This made Oz's heart jump. He liked it! Gil liked when he kissed him! That means…Gil might like him too! His hopes jumped dangerously high, he tried to calm himself down, but it's hard when there is a possibility Gil loves you too!

"Yes! Yes love is meant to feel 'fluttery'!"

"Ah I see…but Oz…"

"Hm?" Oz was worried, something must be wrong…

"Why is 'love' so important to you?"

_Gillll…why did you have to go and say that?_

"B-because…love is important to others because…W-well…" _Why can't I explain it? If I explain it maybe Gil will understand and…possibly love me too…_

_…Oh God…using this explanation might make Gil misunderstand…but what else can I say? I can't think of a way to explain it!_

"…Gil do you know why people get married?"

"Marriage? For family reasons right?"

"…Well that's ONE reason…but do you know why NON-nobles get married?"

"…No…what's the point?"

"I-Its usually because they love each other…and they want to spend the rest of their lives together…and maybe raise a family and-" Oz's thoughts seemed to be trailing off, he snapped back when he said 'family', and blushed with embarrassment, _I didn't need to say that!_

Gil blushed.

_…Wait…HE BLUSHED! He blushed! Does he understand it now? Please please say he does!_

"Y-you're saying…you want to raise a family together?"

"ACK! No! No that's not what I meant! That's what people do sometimes when they love each other but not everyone! I-I just want to be with you! I don't want to ever leave your side and I want to be able to see you each day passing…I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, and have you love me back! I want you to care for me as much as I do for you! I want to spend time with you as much as I can…and I want you to enjoy being with me as well!"

Oz's red face was getting deeper and deeper as he spoke, tears were forming from the release of emotion being let out, he was letting all his wishes out even if there is a possibility Gil won't accept.

Gil finally understood. He knew why this was important to Oz now. Oz needed him as much as he needed Oz. The special bond that he was so familiar with, the awe and admiration he felt when Oz promised to protect him, the dedication he felt when he asked to be Oz's master once more,

It was all love.

Oz loved him,

He loved Oz,

How could he be so foolish as to think they were just dedicated friends?

They were partners.

Oz was getting worried about the long silence.

_Gil's trying to think of a way to break the news that he doesn't feel the same isn't he? He's trying to think of a way to say it so my heart won't be shattered…But no mater how rejection comes its always heartbreaking..._

Oz would never be the same if Gil rejected him now…

Rejection is a horrible-

His emerald eyes widened only to find Gil's lips on his own. His heart pounded at a speed he didn't know was possible.

Gil was kissing him…

_Gil is kissing **me…**_ Oz felt his mind go blank as Gil's lips jointed with his own so perfectly that it must be fate. He began to wrap his arms around the older mans neck as he kissed him back.

The kiss was getting deeper and deeper until they both realized they needed to breathe.

But Oz thought he would quite happily die if this was how he was going to go.

Oz was however, the first to draw himself away from Gil's addicting lips. He would have rejoined them had he not been so breathless,

From a fusion of seeing Gil and the fact he kissed him.

Gil got up, motioned for Oz to 'stay there' and left.

_…Where is he going?_ Oz was getting worried again…Did Gil not feel anything that time? Did Gil not love him?

It took Gil 11 minutes to get back from wherever he headed, Oz counted every second and Gil was defiantly away for that much time.

"Oz? Can you sit there for me?" Gil indicated the chair he himself was sitting on 11 minutes ago.

Oz didn't hesitate, but was still scared of what was to come.

Before Oz had registered what Gil was going, a ring was presented right in front of his eyes, one with a small diamond in the centre, subtle, but a hidden beauty added to its simple design. But why was Gil-

"T-then Oz…w-w-would you like to spend t-the rest of our lives together? I-I know t-that we…as males can't in THAT way…b-b-but…"

…Wait…was that sound Oz crying?

_Crap what did I do?_ "O-Oz?" the sound of Oz's soft sobs made him jolt to look at Oz, who appeared to be…

Wait is he smiling?

"I…I-I can't believe it…I-I-Y-you…you…" His throat choked up with so much happiness he was unable to speak, Gil was proposing to him…he wanted what Oz wanted, and that in turn, gives Oz what he wants…what he needs.

Gil smiled, making Oz's heart melt more.

"I…I take that as a-"

"Yes! I-I…Gil you have no idea how happy I am right now…it came out of nowhere…"

"I can see with your expression…" Gil was trying to stop smiling so much, but Oz wouldn't mind.

"Seems Gil's happy too heh" Oz sniffed, he really didn't know what to say, he didn't think his confession would lead to his deepest thoughts and make them a reality.

Tears of happiness were streaming down both their faces now, it was as if all the dark things in life had lifted to bring them together,

To fulfil their promise,

_Of Forever…_

Sorry for random proposal at the end QuQ; Bit random...but I hope you enjoyed nontheless!

...Lol its really ironic I found out later my sister made the prompt XD

LOVE YA SIS~ XD


End file.
